powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Hatchasaurus
Hatchasaurus is a bird/dinosaur themed monster created by Finster. '''Hatchasaurus possessed a magical speaking computer heart called Cardiatron (he looks like a heart with the tentacles) who is able to re-assemble/enhance the monster after his destruction. They serve as the main antagonists of the episode "Birds of a Feather". Biography Hatchasaurus and Cardiatron were created by Finster. Goldar advised this monster to Rita. Goldar mentioned that this monster once defeated the Dragonzord, though he didn't leave the Rangers any chances. Rita send Hatchasaurus to Earth. Hatchasaurus encountered the Rangers and they formed the Megazord. Hatchasaurus after the battle was destroyed by the Rangers. But the monster was only temporarily defeated. Then they again encountered the monster and they used the Power Sword to get the same result. Cardiatron ressurected and enhanced Hatchasaurus. Later Hatchasaurus attcaked Angel Grove. He was again destroyed by Megazord, but Cardiatron revived him. Hatchasaurus demonstrated incredible strength for the third time he was revived. Hatchasaurus could fire energy from his chest. To defeat the Hatchasaurus, the Rangers had to get inside the Hatchasaurus and destroy Cardiatron. Jason got into the monster and used the Power Sword and Dragon Dagger to destroy Cardiatron. Hatchasaurus was finally destroyed once and for all by Ultrazord. Hatchasaurus later reappeared in the second season when summoned by Terror Blossom. This time around it possessed the capability to speak with Cardiatron not speaking (strangely with Cardiatron's original voice and mannerisms). Like the first time, the Rangers had to destroy Cardiatron, before they could destroy the monster completely. To defeat it the first time, they merely emitted smoke from a nozzle in the Thunder Megazord's chest, but it quickly reassembled. The second time around, Hatchasaurus survives the Thunder Megazord Thunder Saber (which apparently destroyed Cardiatron inside of the Hatchasaurus), but is weakened enough to be taken out by the Tigerzord's thunderbolts. Hatchasaurus was later seen in the Shadow World. Personality Hatchasaurus and Cardiatron are highly headstrong and arrogant monsters. The first time they appeared Hatchasaurus didn't talk, only spoke in groans and roars. While Cardiatron could talk and spoke in arrogant and confident, but aristocratic and intellectual manner. The second time they appeared Carduatron didn't talk, while Hatchasaurus could talk and was much more intelligent and cunning. Also they are highly faithful to Rita and Zedd. Powers And Abilities Hatchasaurus * '''Superhuman Strength: '''Hatchasaurus possess enormous physical strength, enough to battle Dino Megazord and Dragonzord. * '''Superhuman Speed: '''He also possess impressive speed. * '''Superhuman Agility: '''He also possess superhuman agility. * * '''Superhuman Durability: '''Hatchasaurus is also highly durable. * '''Superhuman Stamina: '''This monster also has superhuman stamina. * '''Energy Blasts: '''Hatchasaurus is also able to fire energy blasts. Cardiatron * '''Reassembling/Enhancing: Cardiatron can resurrect and enhance Hatchsaurus after he is destroyed and make him stronger. * '''Superhuman Strength: '''While not as nearly strong as his partner, Cardiatron possess big physical strength. * '''Tentacles: '''He also has tentacles, which he can use in battle. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * The first time they appeared Hatchasaurus was voiced by Kirk Thornton, while Cardiatron was voiced by Richard Cansino. * The second time they appeared, Hatchasaurus was voiced by Steve Kramer, while Cardiatron was still voiced by Cansino. Gallery MMPR Hatchasaurus.jpg|Hatchasaurus MMPR Cardiatron.jpg|Cardiatron MMPR Hatchasaurus v2.jpg|upgraded Hatchasaurus Trivia * Back in early 2003, shortly after the series changed hands from Saban Entertainment to Disney, some of the monster costumes, including the Hatchasaurus, were auctioned off by ABC Auctions. It sold for $213.05 and it made a cameo among it's new owner's toy collection on the 8th season 1 episode of Toy Hunter. Along with Bloom of Doom, Calcifier, Wolfbane, & Shockatron. Htcha Cos1.jpg Htcha Cos2.jpg Htcha Cos3.jpg Htcha Cos4.jpg See Also References Category:Mighty Morphin Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Monsters Category:Naturally Giant Monsters